At present, as an information inputting tool, display panels integrated with a touch function are widely applied to various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet computers and information inquiry machines in public halls. As such, a user can operate on the electronic apparatus by just simply touching an icon on a display panel of the electronic apparatus using his finger, and hence there is no need to the user on other input apparatuses (for example, a keyboard and a mouse, etc.) and thus human-machine interaction is made simpler and easier.
For better meeting user expectations, usually a pressure sensor for detecting the magnitude of the touch pressure by which a user touches a display panel is disposed in a display panel. The pressure sensor can capture both information on a touch location and the magnitude of a touch pressure, thereby improving the application functionality of the touch technology.
In a related art, the touch sensor are generally located in a non-display region of the touch display panel, but the area of the touch sensor is generally large, which is not favorable for narrowing a frame of the display panel.